Many types of products include motors. An example of such a product is a printer which may have more than one motor. Different types of printers have different numbers of motors. The amount of current required to operate such motors may vary from motor to motor. A motor drive circuit is provided to drive all such motors. Because of the disparity in the electrical requirements of motors from one product (e.g., printer) to another, a variety of motor drive circuits are required. Each motor drive circuit has to be designed and tested. Increasing the number of motor drive circuits unfortunately increases product development time and cost.